The present disclosure generally relates to string support devices for string musical instruments, and in particular to locking string support devices and methods for string musical instruments.
A typical string support device or mechanism, such as tailpiece or bridge, for a stringed musical instrument or chordophone is merely held in place by string tension. As an example, a common tailpiece of a guitar is at least primarily supported or coupled to the body of the guitar by tension of the strings on the tailpiece and mounting posts passing at least partially through the tailpiece and the body of the guitar. Commonly, the tailpiece is positioned loosely in an unfixed manner on the mounting posts, which are themselves fixed to the body of the guitar. The guitar strings are the passed through the tailpiece but an end of the strings is expanded or otherwise prevented from translating through tailpiece. The guitar strings are then tensioned by tuning pegs at the head or headstock of the guitar. In this way, the tailpiece is held in place by tension forces via the tensioned strings held against or removable coupled to the tailpiece and reactionary forces of the fixed mounting posts. Bridges and other string support mechanisms or devices of stringed musical instruments or chordophones are commonly coupled or held in place on the instrument in a substantially similar manner (i.e., via forces of tensioned strings).
One disadvantage of traditional string support mechanisms/devices for stringed musical instruments or chordophones is that because the string support mechanism/device is held in place or coupled to the instrument via string tension, when the strings are removed or otherwise disengaged from the mechanism/device, the mechanism/device becomes disengaged from the instrument. For example, when strings are removed from an instrument and/or string support mechanism/device, the mechanism/device may disengage from its mounting posts. Once disengaged from the instrument and/or mounting posts, a string support mechanism/device may cause damage to the instrument and/or to the mechanism/device itself. For example, a disengaged mechanism/device may contact the instrument and damage the instrument and/or mechanism/device, damage the mounting posts, fall off the instrument and become damaged, etc. Further, each time the strings are removed from an instrument the string support mechanism/device needs to be reset on the instrument when strings are repositioned on the instrument.
Another disadvantage of traditional string support mechanisms/devices for stringed musical instruments or chordophones is that the string support mechanisms/devices are not fixed to the instrument. Specifically, as discussed above, the string support mechanism/device is held in place or coupled to the instrument via string tension against mounting posts. The connection between the mounting posts and the string support mechanism/device.
As discussed further below, some traditional string support mechanisms/devices allow for movement along a first direction extending along the strings or length of the instrument, and a second direction extending along the mounting posts or through the instrument. In some embodiments, traditional string support mechanisms/devices also allow for movement along a third direction extending across the layout of the strings or the width of the instrument. In this way, as the string support mechanisms/devices are not fixed they allow at least some level of movement of the string support mechanisms/devices, and thereby the strings that they support, with respect to the instrument. The present disclosure recognizes that a loose or non-fixed string support mechanism/device is detriment to musical sustain and tonal performance of the strings.
As a result, a need exists for improved string support mechanisms/devices and related methods for stringed musical instruments that provide locking or fixing of the string support mechanisms/devices to the instrument in at least one direction.